User talk:Shadow Form Slayer
Notification, I am 86.88.86.253 Shadow Form Slayer [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:48, 29 April 2010 this how come you decided to change all instances of your sig on that page? >.>? ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think it looks nicer to have a full page, instead of a message. Shadow Form Slayer 20:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::well first you shouldn't go back and edit your sig whenever you change it, it's completely unnecessary edits. Secondly, you can't use the icon template in your sig, if you want an image in your sig you should it (make it clear it's for your sig, so call it "Shaow form slayer's sig.jpg" or something like that"), and it shouldn't be higher than 19 pixels (so you can either upload the pic at 19px high, or you can code it to that). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, but I don't know actually how these things were going. Just because I didn't do it yet ;) Shadow Form Slayer 20:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Form Slayer Shadow_Form~_Slayer.jpg|20px 16:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Use the preview button, please. Novii 20:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I am very sorry. But I always edit parts. And so, I forget to look at the overview. I try to do it the right way. Edit: I also edit alot part by part (got not much time left) Shadow Form Slayer 20:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am banned for some reason... What I wanted to say on KJ's page was: We did it. Admit it and get over it Shadow Form Slayer 17:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Conditionway&action=rate? --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 17:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I mean it was fragway, anyway. That build is in good, this won't get any better with SW being nerfed. It wasn't good for conditionway either. Shadow Form Slayer 17:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::that wasnt my point. why did you edit your vote after the build was archived? [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 18:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I did for the reason I gave it a good vote for a reason giving it a bad vote. It was not, by far not, trying to get it bad. Shadow Form Slayer 18:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Starting when? You might want to edit that. A F K When 19:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I know. I've been working around lately so haven't been doing pvx anymore. Ask Phen for more info Shadow Form Slayer 19:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::To clarify, I specifically mean "It is subject to deletion after a grace period of 2 weeks, '''starting PvE team'."'' A F K When 21:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) How many accounts do you have here? ^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:31, 28 June 2010 :One here, one at wiki.guild wars, same name. If you want to, IP checks etc etc. I only have this account and two IP's. One from school and one from my notebook Shadow Form Slayer 18:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, then we have a problem. You're showing up as Kbar and another account as well. Kbar took some investigating to figure out, but you both have the same ign.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:28, 28 June 2010 :::Aaaah, I can help you with that. I got banned, as did my name. My new "name is SfS is back. I am not online much, but if that helps. And eeeh. Who the heck is Kbar Shadow Form Slayer 20:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::What about User:Duille? If you aren't the same person, then I'll have to run a geolocate on you :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:25, 28 June 2010 :::::Can help you with that. That is my friend (IGN:(Banned):Duille the Rebel). The only thing I can imagine he was using my account somehow. But I don't use his (unless he wants me to). But he is not a gw fan anymore, so deleting his account is none of my business, but imaginable, may be done. Shadow Form Slayer 20:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Has he ever used your desktop or laptop? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:33, 28 June 2010 :::::::Yes he has Shadow Form Slayer 05:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team - SID 5-5-x'ing your own builds is a bad idea unless when other people are 0-0'ing it :>--Oskar 18:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I liked it when I tried it :P. (Not in HA, but in IotN). Pretty darn good I tell ya :P Shadow Form Slayer 18:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::IotN? wat?--Oskar 19:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::btw doomspike was only good because of the instant fail cast meaning you could do a max of unlimited DPS meaning if they kited it didnt matter. Kiting beats that team pretty easily.--Oskar 19:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::IotN is Isle of the Nameless. And kiting is no problem. Good snaring gets things easier. Anyway, it is a sudden shock when 4 people kill you in a second. Shadow Form Slayer 20:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right because that team has oodles of snares! and 4 people converging on 1 target doesnt exactly cause a shock when the target dies. Even a bad prot could see that. And its a pity IotN isnt a pvp zone, and masochism has a PvP version.--Oskar 20:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, yeah, the difference was that maso triggered more and energy less Shadow Form Slayer 05:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::IotN actually does have a PvP version. Just talk to the Master of the Isle near the portal in GToB. Tru...hardly 12:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::=) Shadow Form Slayer 13:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Builds I'm off with that. I will delete the sandbox right now etc. I ain't helping here anyway Shadow Form Slayer 18:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are you....ragequitting? It's slightly difficult to decipher your meaning. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:14, 16 July 2010 (UTC) ::Nooo ;). That is not my point. I am only declaring the fact that I think guild wars is somwhere a bit dead, I can't make good builds since I have no skill left (need to get everything again). No changes in skills make pvx also more dead or entering more and more of the same builds or trash builds. I, if I may declare right now, think Guild Wars is dying after numerous (how do you say what they did with botters) owyeah, bans, and not being busy anymore with some things we like to see to have some changes in. ANET is crawling under their desks instead behind. That is what I and I think a lot more think. Shadow Form Slayer 19:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhh, did you miss the last ~3 years? GWs was dying long before the bans, but they certainly didn't help. Life Guardian 20:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, it was not much new. That is the main problem around here. Keep us busy so we amuse ourselves. Banning people just takes time. The reason why I play(ed) Guild Wars was to talk, hang out and play with friends. Most of them are banned. Yes, ANET, we do not love ya very much Shadow Form Slayer 21:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::most people just use pvx to socialize anyways--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::^That's a pretty big oxymoron. —Forget 03:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Please go tag your images appropriately. I'm getting slightly tired of doing it for everyone. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:40, 28 July 2010 (UTC) :How do you mean. Slightly confused :S Shadow Form Slayer 14:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Go look at the images you've uploaded. If they don't have a license, then tag them with one of the image licenses. A few examples would be: , , , etc. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:54, 28 July 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, eeeh, one thing. I thought I did :S. I am re-checking it right now ;). Thanks for showing. Shadow Form Slayer 14:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at this, this is what it says :S: File:Shadow Form~ Slayer.jpgthis page File File history File links Featured on: Build talk:Team - 600/Smite Ooze Pit, User talk:Phenaxkian/todo, Build talk:Team - 600/Smite Arachni's Haunt, Build talk:Team - Discordway/Archive 2, User talk:Widow maker, more… Shadow_Form~_Slayer.jpg‎ (64 × 64 pixels, file size: 2 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg) edit Licensing This Skill icon is the property of ArenaNet or NCsoft and used with permission. The terms of the permission do not include third party use. It is not released under the CC-BY-NC-SA License. Please see PvXwiki:Copyrights for further information. File history Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. (Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) Date/Time Thumbnail Dimensions User Comment current 16:30, June 10, 2010 64×64 (2 KB) Shadow Form Slayer (Talk | contribs) Just so you know ;) Shadow Form Slayer 15:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/File:When_Killing.jpg [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:25, 28 July 2010 (UTC) ::WOOOPS SORRY! Shadow Form Slayer 17:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Build:D/Mo Amber Runner double vote. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 20:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : I am deeply sorry about that. I saw that I did, but couldn't find that I really did it. I get troubles voting. When I vote, I have to press the go back button and re-submit to get a vote submitted. I have problems with this, so I am not wanting to admit a double vote. Deeply sorry Shadow Form Slayer 20:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Did I seriously delete all :O Shadow Form Slayer 21:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Most and dont do that. Archive it if you want to get rid of it.--Oskar 21:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't want to, was just a mistake ;) Shadow Form Slayer 08:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) UW Physway Might want to recheck the Overview bars and your vote ;)Minion 21:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Aaah, the vote. Well it was the time that the builds of the Physway changed constantly, having many complaints too. That is why I thought it wasn't trustworth until completely sure. I didn't look at it furthermore, but I agree with you if you say they changed and are assured. Shadow Form Slayer 21:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say so. the section about "alternative bars" is a bit ridiculous, for less competitive times, but yes. It's cleaned up. Minion 21:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::haha Shadow Form Slayer 09:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Obsispike Moved to User talk:Shadow Form Slayer/GWPirate Obspike Shadow Form Slayer 16:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Props for doing that in a reasonable manner. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Props? Shadow Form Slayer 16:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It means that I am congratulating you on your conduct. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Bravo, Well Done, Congratulations. Frosty 16:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::PROPS VOOR DE HEISTROCKER, EN DE WATSKEBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT. Brandnew 22:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig pic It shows up at 20px, but needs to be 19px. Don't bother retroactively fixing everywhere you've signed, but make sure it's 19px in the future. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:25, 20 August 2010 (UTC) :I'll just change it in my preferences. Takes no much longer than some seconds ;) Shadow Form Slayer 20:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's see Shadow Form Slayer 20:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Test SFS is back a.k.a Shadow 06:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :vomit inducing Frosty 07:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :honestly, i need shades to make sure that sig doesn't blind me. --Brandnew 09:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :you were gone?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :more viable colour pl0x. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Woops, colour, yeh, other backround :P. Srry, had to play tennis, do paper round etc etc. Can you help at the user talk thingie and the fonts. They don't go right :its shit and why do you want a custom signature faggot, it doesnt make you any better at anything--Oskar 18:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lets be honest, you had a custom sig for most of your stay here. But you don't have a custom sig now so I guess you are not a massive faggot. Oh wait. --Brandnew 18:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::you have never ever had a custom sig--Oskar 19:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have had a custom sig for quite a while, I never said they were for faggots, though. --Brandnew 19:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did not say the sig made him a faggot. I said he was a faggot.--Oskar 19:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In that case I'm going to retract everything I just said and agree with you. --Brandnew 19:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::While usually an unwise course of action, this is definitely a cute gesture :>--Oskar 19:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I approve of this ^___^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Go for something rather simple. No extra words but your name, which you're allowed to have as "Shadow", "Form" or "Slayer", or in any combination/grammatical variation thereof. We'll start by disregarding everything about "Slaying", because it obviously sounds a little dumb (though "Slayer" is almost a viable name). Then we'll conclude that the internet only has 3.564 million other "Shadow"'s, so we'll work on that "Form" of yours. Fucking epic pun. I'm not even sure if it's idiomatic. And because ascetic is the new black, we'll make you a black sig. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::-- [[User talk:Shadow Form Slayer|'Form']] 06:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Fuck originality. It works. :::Then because you seemingly don't use the Magic Sign Button, but instead 4x ~, I'd suggest copying the preceding "-- ". --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Form of...cute bunny--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::People making fun of me. Always fun to read. anyway, I fixed it: Slayer a.k.a SFS 04:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Slayer à la Shadow Form imo--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I love you :P Slayer a.k.a SFS 05:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Slayer à la Shadow Form 05:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty cute sig! :> And Form of Cute Bunny is even a lil' win-ful. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 07:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :shut up dandy, maroon is disgusting or whatever that is--Oskar 21:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::By the time someone disregards my sig advice I can atleast buy goodwill by telling them they made an ok choice! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, your sig code is at least a line too long. Consolidate it some. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:19, 22 September 2010 (UTC)